


Every Morning

by InkpenA113



Series: Maruki & Ren are Roommates [1]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: Angst, Depression, Domestic Fluff, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Post-Canon, Roommates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:20:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28333008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InkpenA113/pseuds/InkpenA113
Summary: Every morning was the same. Takuto wakes up three or four hours before his alarm goes off. He stares at the ceiling in the darkness as he tries to remember the anxiety filled dream that made him wake up in the first place. He remembers nothing.
Relationships: Amamiya Ren & Maruki Takuto, Amamiya Ren/Maruki Takuto, Kurusu Akira & Maruki Takuto, Kurusu Akira/Maruki Takuto
Series: Maruki & Ren are Roommates [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2074908
Comments: 3
Kudos: 14





	Every Morning

**Author's Note:**

> First time posting on here. Kinda feel like no one is on Wattpad anymore... (and I need a lil break from there)
> 
> More notes at the ends, hope you enjoyyy

Every morning was the same. Takuto wakes up three or four hours before his alarm goes off. He stares at the ceiling in the darkness as he tries to remember the anxiety filled dream that made him wake up in the first place. He remembers nothing. What happens next is completely random. If he’s lucky, Takuto will fall back asleep without trouble. Other times he’s so shaken up he has to scroll through social media on his phone to take his mind off it. As of recently, he’d just abandon sleep all together and start the day early.

This led to Takuto unwillingly becoming a morning person. He didn’t mind it for a while. He could make breakfast early, get a warm shower, and just sit and enjoy the quiet before his day really started. 

But now he hated it. The quiet was killing him, he wanted to kill it. Breakfast stopped being appetizing, showers were cold no matter how high the heat was. Most mornings Takuto couldn’t bring himself to do anything but sit and stare out the window with the most empty feeling inside him. 

When he was working at the school, he’d put on a stupid smile and pretend he was fine for the sake of his students. But as the days progressed, the nights got harder and his migraines got worse. Takuto hated to admit he was happy his tenure at Shujin ended when it did. He feared he was dangerously close to having a meltdown in front of everyone. Takuto knew he was only getting worse as time went on. He didn’t bother to fix himself. There were other people that were in far worse positions. He didn’t matter. At least… that’s how he used to feel. 

After his change of heart it was like a weight was lifted. He can’t say he felt completely better, there was definitely still some heavy baggage that would take time to move. But it was a new year. There was a rough start, but things were different now.

This morning, somewhere in his disassociated mind, he heard his bedroom door opening. A familiar voice was quietly calling his name. The bed shifted and hands were on his arm, gently shaking him.

“Maruki? Maru?” 

Takuto blinked. He rolled onto his back to see the big gray eyes staring down at him.

“Oh.. Hi, Ren…”

“I didn’t wake you up did I? I couldn’t really tell…”

“No, no, I’ve been up for a while!” Takuto sat up on his elbows. “Did you need something?”

“I wanted to make breakfast but the stove isn’t turning on…” 

“Ah, yeah it’s been doing that. You know what? Why don’t we go out for breakfast? It looks like it’s a nice morning, we could go to that café you like,”

“Really? But I wanted to try cooking this time…”

Ren pouted and his bottom lip poked out. Takuto chuckled at the cute display and ruffled his messy hair. Ren leaned into his hand like the catboy he was.

“When we move into that new place you can cook all you want, ok?”

“You think Shibusawa can join us for breakfast?”

“Maybe, if he’s even up at this hour. Go ahead and get dressed, I’ll be up in a second.”

Ren smiled and nodded before getting off the bed and leaving, making sure to close the door on his way out. Takuto sat up more, leaning his back against the wall and putting his head back as he let out a sigh. Faintly, he could hear the music player Ren had in his room. It sounded pleasantly upbeat. Ren was singing along. There was no quiet.

Takuto got ready for the day with a content smile.

**Author's Note:**

> I tagged this with two different relationship types (I think that’s how it works on here??) because I don’t really care how Maruki and Ren are portrayed. I just like writing about them both because they make me happy :3
> 
> I’ll be specific in the future, but for most of my works with them they can be seen as either a couple or as friends. 
> 
> If you actually read this far and liked this thing then thanks :)


End file.
